Barak
by BarakTheSlayer
Summary: Hadrian Potter vanished off the map when he was 7, the neglect becoming too much. his brother, the BWL goes to Hogwarts while Hadrians training far outstrips any of his age. he becomes the most feared mercenary in the magical world, and an assignment brings him back to Hogwarts in time for the Triwizard tournemant. with his vampire wife in tow. Hadrian/OC/Daphne UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Barak

The only thing they knew was he was alive, they could not explain however, his whereabouts.

The boys parents had been so caught up in his twin brother, the boy-who-lived that they hadn't even heard his goodbye as he left the manor, and their lives.

On occasion, the headmasters locator spells would find him, and they would rush to where he was, not wanting the now 14 year old to escape, and to give him back to the parents who only when he was gone, did they realize he was there to begin with.

The boy was doing this with a purpose. Not that the magicals knew it, but the boy had heard the prophecy of his brothers destiny, but instead of running or hiding, he trained so his brother would have some decent help in the war that was to come.

Not only that, he made a couple of life changing decision that would give him an edge for when the Dark Lord finally returned.

Change number 1. He and his allies used what was known to them as a 'time chamber' to train, compressing months into weeks, while their physical bodies aged to that it would be once outside, thus appearing as if they hadn't aged at all, their magic recognizes each of them as their 'true' age and he was able to magic outside in the open after his '17th' birthday.

Change number 2. He performed the element ritual. All of them, one a year, and used those years to train in the individual elements. He was recognized as a master of fire, water, lightning, earth, light and shadow.

Change number 3. He used a blood ritual to bond himself to the one he loved, the one who showed him the way of the grey, one Annabelle Sofia Potter nee Marxis.

These changes did not come without a price however, as through it he has become something more than human, but less than that of a god. His wife you see, was a vampire, and the blood bond done was unique for at least the last millennium. They were the only two in existence who could use vampire magics and a wizards magic. They were immortal, to a certain extent, though they couldn't really test that yet. The boys magical core had grown to almost 100 times the size it should be, but he was in perfect control. His aura was so powerful he could make it a physical presence, and use it as a weapon. He was a master in nearly all muggle fighting styles, including muggle weapons. His power could be felt when he entered a room. He had an ear to the ruler of the vampires, king Marxis, Annabelle's Grandfather, and the youngest king the vampire nation had ever known, and the only one who would even think of siding with 'the light', now that his son-in-laws brother was known to magical Britain as the savior of the light.

His wife would be the first vampire to go Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, even if she was only there for a tournament where her husband was assigned as protection detail for a half-veela.

This boys chosen name was feared by the scum of Europe, not that anyone knew he was a simple '14' year old and lived to tell the tale. His chosen name struck terror in the thieves, the rapists, even the other mercenaries. His chosen name was named for the scar on his forehead, a relic of the curse that failed to kill his brother, and rebounded on to the Dark Lord with some residue cutting him. His chosen name was Barak, the strongest mercenary and the most expensive. He wasn't looking forward to going to Hogwarts, he hated his parents, who both taught there. They abandoned him. But his brother was another story, for he could not be blamed for his parents actions.

His brother was the boy-who-lived, Charlie Potter.

His so called 'parents' were James and Lily Potter, who only noticed him when he left.

And the boys name was Hadrian Potter, fighter of the injust and untrue.

And he hadn't failed a mission yet, and his family would not stop him from killing all who would jeopardize his new one

Protection of Fleur Delacour, and her sister, when she arrived, Gabrielle.

His body may be 14, but his 22 year old mind new the ways of power, and the half-veelas would not die, no matter who tried.

**That's all she wrote for now!**

**Barak-Lightning bolt (I'm so clever)**

**Advice is welcome.**

**Not an evil Dumbles story, he's just fallible.**


	2. He's back

The students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were enjoying their welcoming dinner when a yell was heard from the entrance hall.

"WHA' ARE YOU DOIN' 'ERE VAMPIRES!"

The voice of the care of magical creatures' professor rang like a gong through the great hall, inciting terror in all but one student.

Fleur Delacour was the only student not panicking because she was the only one who the vampires were, and why they were there.

"To do our jobs professor, as you _should _be aware" A woman's voice could now be heard. It was soft, but strong with a musical quality about it.

It was at this point the doors flew open and three figures walked in, one half-giant stomping and the other two were a sight to behold.

The woman looked young, small in stature and a youthful face could be seen underneath the hood of her cloak. She had pale skin and violet eyes which held wisdom uncommon to those her age. Her hair was a light brown and fell in waves to her shoulders. She was wearing what looked like a dragon hide cloak which flowed around her body in an almost eerie fashion, above her seemingly innocuous robes, no doubt laden with enchantments.

The boy next to her was a shock to the teachers, for they recognized him. He too had a pale complexion and was wearing similar clothing, though whereas the girls were jet black, the boys' robes were dark blue and his cloak a dark red, looking much the color of blood. But it was his face that caused the commotion on the staff table. He had messy jet black hair much like Defence against the Dark Arts professor and striking emerald eyes that were exactly the same shade and shape of the muggle studies professor.

The two figures walked straight up to the headmaster, and ignoring the looks he was getting from those near him, whispered something to the pale headmaster, who just nodded dumbly, before walking out again, but not before sending a glare at two of the teachers.

Lily Potter could not believe her eyes. After all these years of constant searching, her long lost son just walked into the great hall, speaking with the headmaster, and leaving. The thing that got to her the most though, was the look he gave her. Utter betrayal, but underneath was a deep sadness she doubted her husband would have seen. She also couldn't help but wonder why Hagrid had called him a vampire. Surely he wasn't? Her son couldn't be a vampire; he wouldn't have been able to get past the wards of the school. She thought about the girl on his arm as well. He was 14, and she couldn't help but notice that the one time they looked at each other there was absolute trust and devotion, something not common for a 14 year old.

James Potter was pale and shaking, he thought he'd seen a ghost. Hadrian was dead, wasn't he? They'd never been able to find him, no matter how quickly they answered when Dumbledore thought he knew where he was. Besides, surely a son wouldn't glare the way like the one he had been sent. All James could see was betrayal. What had he done? Hadrian had chosen to leave; it wasn't his fault, right? With a start, James looked to his other son, the boy-who-lived, Charlie Potter, and there wasn't any sign of recognition towards the boy who had just left, he had been too busy ogling the half-veela.

That was another thing, being trained as an auror had given him keen observation skills, and the half-veela had only smiled at Hadrian as he passed, almost as if they knew each other.

Unknown to the others in the great hall, Albus Dumbledore was shaken as well. The lost Potter boys' words still rang in his ears, but only a sentence or two registered.

"_Anybody hurts the half-veela; even you won't be able to save them old man. So says Barak"_

Dumbledore had heard of Barak, the scourge of vileness. But to believe that Hadrian Potter was Barak? Impossible. Simply ludicrous, yet the boys' voice held no lie, and his passive legilimency showed him as honest. So he had no reason to believe that Hadrian was not who he said he was. Of course the fact that the only wizard other than Voldemort rumored to have power and skill equal to his own was now residing in the castle unnerved him greatly, but the fact remained that there wasn't much he could. Not to mention James and Lily would never forgive him for losing their son again.

Outside the great hall Hadrian and Anna were having an argument they had had many times before.

"You could have said _something _to them!"

"No Anna! They have only done thing for me, and that was drive me away. I'm grateful for it, because I would never have met you otherwise"

Anna rolled her eyes at her husband's words, but smiled nonetheless. He loved more than he loved mortality, and he had proven it many times. She plowed on though.

"Still, haven't you _ever_ thought of reconciling with them?"

It was Hadrian's turn to roll his eyes, "Every day Anna, but unless they can prove to me that they've stopped living how they did when I was there, I can't do more than that"

Okay, it was a lie, because Hadrian knew that his parents had changed, but the deep-seated betrayal he felt would take a long time to overcome. Anna helped where she could, and he was confident he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone, but some things were meant to be done on their own time, and this one of them. Luckily, she let the matter drop, he hated arguing with her. Put him in with a vicious politician, fine, but arguing with his wife? No thank you.

**Next chapter will have a Potter confrontation, but whom?**

**I know the chapters are short but I don't like writing for extended periods of time, so forgive me please.**


	3. the rather small reveal

Charlie Potter was in a daze as he walked up to the Gryffindor common room that night.

Charlie could always sense people's magical auras, and the moment the two vampires entered the great hall, he had felt a rush of power even stronger than the headmasters. He was of course confused as to why vampires had entered, or even could have entered the school; there were wards against dark creatures that weren't keyed in.

The way his parents had reacted to the male was completely baffling. Both were pale and shaking, his mum more so than his dad. Maybe they were just scared of the vampires like the first years had been.

"Hey Charlie!" Ron called out from behind him, jogging to catch up.

"Hey Ron"

"You noticed those vampires at the feast?"

"Who didn't?"

"The chick was hot! I mean, if she weren't a vampire I might just-"Ron's words were cut off by a hand wrapping around his throat.

The masculine voice that came from under the hood was nothing more than a whisper, but everyone heard it.

"Finish that sentence and rip out your jugular and feed it to you"

The image was enough to cause Ron to wet himself, and even Charlie, vanquisher of Dark Lords and Basilisks, quivered in sheer terror. The strange mans aura was flaring, and he only let go when the female vampire touched his shoulder. The fact that his aura instantly receded was strange to Charlie, for from what he had read, it took time to calm down from a rage so powerful your aura becomes visible.

"Leave the boy Hadrian, he isn't worth it" The melodious voice sounded like a song to every boy in the vicinity, but 'Hadrian' just looked at Ron for almost a minute, before he spoke words that ripped into Charlie's soul.

"Keep him on a leash little brother" The words were met with gasps and a sigh from the vampires, but before anyone could react, the two turned on their heels and walked away, leaving an ashen face Charlie faint, and Ron to take him to the hospital wing with wet trousers.

Through it all, a young girl from Slytherin, Daphne Greengrass, watched with morbid fascination. The power Hadrian had exuded had sparked Daphne's magic, almost bleeding into her slightly. Just from watching the display, Daphne felt more powerful.

Had she looked down at her hands on the way to her common room, she would have noticed the static electricity clinging to her palms, and the beginning of flame on her fingertips, both vanishing as she entered the snake pit.

**Small yes but I don't have the patience write for long periods of time, so it's lots of short chapters.**

**And yes, this will be a Hadrian/Daphne/OC(Anna) Pairing**


End file.
